Simply Different
by DayLightDove
Summary: There is a rumor going around the Kingdom of Luna that an ice demon has come to wreak havoc upon the villages. Hiccup, one of the villagers, stumbles upon an injured boy in the woods one day. He soon discovers that this boy is the one everyone is calling the ice demon. With this discovery, what will happen? Will Hiccup turn him into the soldiers or will something grow between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first chapter. This was suggested to me by Green-X, who is my brother.**

**I don't own HTTYD/ROTG**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Puffs of air came from panting breaths and bare feet moved quickly over snow covered ground, dodging branches and trees. A hooded figure, cloaked in blue, moved quickly through the forest, trying to escape the men and hounds. The figure looked quickly behind them, as the sounds of dogs barking and men shouting grew closer as the figure paused, looking for a place to hide. The figure reached behind them, grasping the crooked staff that sat upon their back, and hooked it onto a sturdy branch high above them. They quickly jumped up and pulled themselves up into the branches, climbing high enough that the darkness of the night and the icy fog could cloak them in the branches.<p>

The men passed by below. The dogs pausing to sniff, only to whine when they found no sent of the figure, for they had found a way to get rid of their sent. Curses came from the men below, as they struggled to find the one they called "ice demon". Finally they gave up, and left the woods to head back to their village.

The figure in the tree let out a breath they'd been holding, before hissing and looking down at the iced over wound upon their arm and the cuts their feet had obtained from running over hidden twigs and rocks. They placed their pale hands upon their feet and hissed as a soft coating of frost covered the cuts and then enforced the ice that had cracked and chipped away from the run over the wound upon the arm. After a few moments, the figure climbed down and settled down near the trunk of the tree. Icy blue eyes that glowed from beneath the shadows of the hood, began to slip close as the figure drifted off upon the cold, snow covered ground.

* * *

><p>A teen, the age of fifteen, with brown hair and green eyes woke up with a yawn as sunlight slipped in through his window. This was Henry "Hiccup" Haddock son of one of the fiercest soldiers in the village, Stoick Haddock and the healer, Valka Haddock. He lived in the Kingdom of Luna, ruled by King Manfred. Hiccup worked for his father's friend, a black smith named Gobber Belch, as an assistant.<p>

These were simple times. It was a time with few worries like petty thieves and murderers. Nothing special. That is if you don't count the rumor going around his village of an ice demon who will wreak havoc upon the kingdom, and others. Many of the village's traders claimed to have seem it walking through a villages nearby, until the men there chased it away. Hiccup however didn't believe a word being said about it. There were always claims of people being witches and demons but Hiccup himself has never seen such a thing happen, so why should he believe it's real? It just seems so spontaneous that people wield such power, it just can't be real! And if these people did wield such a thing, why chase them down when they could take you out with a flick of the wrist? Why not befriend them instead of assuming they'd attack you?

With a deep breath, Hiccup climbed out of bed and got changed into a green, long sleeve shirt and brown pants and boots. Since it was the winter season, he threw on a brown cloak to keep him warm from the chilled air. He then walked out of his room and down the stairs. His father and mother were already gone for today, so he simply grabbed the bowl of porridge made for him and ate it up quickly. He then headed out his door and onto the busy streets.

People walked to and fro in a bundle of warm cloaks. You could see people buying supplies for the winter, working, or just simply strolling on this fine winter day. Hiccup was one of those who were just taking a walk since Gobber had given him today off while he gathered supplies from tradesmen. As he passed by one of the alleys, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into it. Before he could scream however, a hand covered his mouth and familiar laughter filled his ears.

Scowling, Hiccup squirmed free and turned to glare at the teen in before him. "Toothless!"

Tucker "Toothless" Night-fury was Hiccup's best friend since he was small. He had dark skin, midnight, shoulder length hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in black slacks and boots, with a gray shirt and a dark gray cloak. He was taller the Hiccup by at least a few inches but was of the same age of fifteen. He was nicknamed Toothless when he knocked out a majority of a man's teeth with a rock when he tried to steal from him.

"What?" He laughed, "I'm just having a little fun!"

"You scared me half to death!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I told you to stop doing that!"

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever mom."

Hiccup huffed in response to Toothless' sass. "What do you want?"

"What? Can't I hang out with my best friend?" Toothless then grabbed his arm and began pulling him as he walked. "Come on I want to show you something." He pulled him away from the village and towards where the woods began. "I found this earlier today when I was exploring the woods."

"How far did you go in?" Hiccup asked, worried for his friend.

"Far, but not far enough that I couldn't find my way back." Hiccup didn't know what to say to that.

Soon they stopped a little ways into the trees. Toothless let go of Hiccup's arm and headed over to a snow pile near some rocks. He dug into it, then gently pulled something out, something small enough that it fit in the palm of his hand. He walked back over to Hiccup, who looked down to see a small piece of ice in his hand.

"What about it?" Hiccup asked.

"Look closer, what do you see?" Hiccup had the piece passed over to him and he looked closely. Sure enough he could see a crimson color staining the usual clear ice.

"What is that? Is that…blood?!" Hiccup exclaimed, looking up toward his friend who nodded.

"Yeah but I don't know from where. And I found it cool because the ice like had the blood dried on it or something."

"So this isn't yours?"

"No." Toothless then showed his hands which were clear of the red color. "Do you think it might be connected to the rumor of the ice demon? They said it was chased into the woods."

Hiccup laughed nervously. "It might just be a coincidence."

"Hiccup, its blood on ice! How could it just be a coincidence?" Toothless shouted.

He had a point and while Hiccup didn't think such a thing existed, here was proof. Hiccup shook his head. No. He wouldn't be drawn into such rumors and stories. He gave the ice back to Toothless.

"Come on." He said. "We should head back." Toothless agreed and tossed the ice. As they headed back to the village, Hiccup couldn't help but look back at the forest.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent hanging out with Toothless, however, Hiccup had a nagging in the back of his mind to go back to the woods. It wasn't until Toothless headed home, did Hiccup dare to go back.<p>

As he walked up to the borderline, Hiccup peered into the trees from where he stood. He still didn't know why, but he needed to go in there. It was like a siren call from the wind, urging him and pulling at his mind to make him enter. Unable to wait any longer, he stepped past the beginning trees and headed deeper inward. As the trees floated past his vision, Hiccup continued walking forward. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He didn't know. All he knew was there was something in here that made his curiosity run free, igniting when his eyes were laid upon the crimson ice. He stopped walking though, when he heard a noise. It was soft, almost lost if it weren't for the silence that consumed the woods. He moved towards the sound and found it leading towards a lake. And once he saw what was there his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was that. <strong>

**Feel free to review.**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for reviews/follows/favorites**

**Thank you all for following this! You're awesome!**

**Whelp, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup froze where he was hidden behind the bushes, breath hitching and stopping as he was met with the sight in front of him. Before him was a young man, looking to be around his age, with windswept hair as white as the snow upon the ground and eyes as blue as winter's morning sky. He was dress in a white long sleeved shirt, brown pants that were frayed and wrapped with string around his calves, and a dark blue cloak was around his shoulders. Upon the ground next to him was a wooden shepherds crook covered in a light dusting of frost. While Hiccup might not have thought much about the boy with the winter pallet, but the fact he was incredibly pale, bare footed, and covered in cuts, blood, and frost from the bite of winter, Hiccup had frozen.<p>

The young man was seated upon the ice of a frozen lake, his bangs falling upon his cerulean eyes as his head was bent to look at the cuts upon his feet. There was a light covering of frost that seemed to keep any blood from flowing down the pale soles. Hiccup watched as the boy hissed as he placed his fingers upon the cut up feet and was fascinated to a something shimmer and spread across the pale skin. Hiccup couldn't believe what he had just seen! The ice demon was real!

A gasp escaped his lips, however the boy upon the ice had heard. His head shot up and he grasped the shepherds crook in his hands as he stood upon the frozen water. His eyes were cold as he watched the bush where Hiccup hid in. The boy went to take a step back, only to step upon a rock jutting out, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground, only to hit his wounded arm upon the ground.

He began moving before his mind could process what he was doing. Hiccup stepped out from behind his hiding place and started walking across the ice towards the fallen stranger. However, he paused when the two where only a few steps away from each other. Why did he stop? Well besides the logical fact of that he had been walking towards an unknown person who seemed to be the rumored ice demon, it was the look he was being given. The wounded boy was staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear, as if he expected Hiccup to attack him while he was down and wounded. Neither moved, each paralyzed for their own reason as they stared at each other, fearful blue to dumbfounded green. Suddenly, the boy shot up gripping his staff as wide eyes watched Hiccup for any move against him.

Hiccup had taken a step back at the sudden movement from the other, expecting to be attacked or frozen on the spot. However he raised an eyebrow when none of that happened. He just watched as the other watched him. Strange. Maybe, the other wasn't going to attack him. So he decided to risk talking.

"Hey?" He called to the other. "A-Are you alright?" The other just watched him wearily. "Look, I…I noticed you were hurt. Do you need help? I could, maybe take you back to my house and- wait, wait!"

When Hiccup had mentioned taking the other back to his house, the blue eyes had narrowed and gripped his staff tighter and took a step back.

"Ok look, I'm not going to do anything but help you, ok? I want to help you." Hiccup put his hands up, showing he had no weapons or items that could harm the other. It was silent now. Hiccup watched as the other just watched him, the only movement coming from their breathing and the mist of their breath vanishing into the winter night's air. Then, the other spoke. It was a soft, hushed tone but Hiccup could still hear his voice.

"Why?"

This caught Hiccup off guard. Why did he want to help him? He had obviously seen the other use magic, and that alone should be a deciding factor. It should be enough to make him to somehow figure out how to trap this person, get the guards, and become a hero for his village. It would win his father's approval and people would know his name, besides Toothless that is. So why doesn't he? What makes him truly want to help this mysterious stranger? However, before he could figure out that question, the other spoke.

"That's what I thought." He scoffed, eyes narrowed as he glared at Hiccup. With his staff still up in defense he took one last glance at Hiccup before turning and began walking away. Once more Hiccup moved without thinking and shot his arm out to grab the other's arm.

Everything froze.

The sounds within the woods stopped and the two stilled where they stood. It was as if the world itself stood still at the action that was just done. Then everything sped up again and the arm was wrenched out of Hiccup's grip and blue eyes turned with a piercing glare towards Hiccup.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed.

"I-I'm sorry! But trust me! I'm not trying to trick you or anything! I just want to help you!"

"But why?!" He exclaimed. "You obviously know what I am. Why put yourself in danger? Hell, you might even be nice to get something out of me, only to then turn on me later!"

"You're right, you shouldn't just trust me like that but…I can't just leave you out here. I mean, when was the last time you ate? And you're obviously injured."

"I'm fine." The pale boy snapped. "Besides, you don't even know me. You could easily just leave me on my own."

"No I can't." Hiccup huffed. Wow he was stubborn but Hiccup wasn't giving up. "Look why don't I patch you up and then we go from there."

"Even if I did go with you, if I went to your home, it would be obvious I'm there." The pale boy answered.

"No, actually, my parents work most of the time and I don't have to go into work every day so you could stay at my home until I find a place for you."

The other teen gave him a dead look. "You want me to stay in your village. Really?"

"Just let me patch you up. Please." He watched Hiccup for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." He pulled his hood up over his head and strapped his staff upon his back. They then started walking back towards the village when Hiccup realized something.

"Hey, I never got your name. I'm Henry Haddock. People call me Hiccup." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Hiccup? Where did that come from?" The other asked.

"It's just a nickname I was given when I was younger. What about you?"

The pale boy hesitated, looking away as if deciding if it was safe to tell him or not. "It's…Jack. Jack Frost."

Hiccup smiled. It was nice he was able to trust him. Hiccup didn't know why, but there was just something about the other that made him want to befriend the other, ice demon and all. That thought made Hiccup's smile suddenly drop. Was he truly an ice demon? He only saw Jack use ice once, and even that wasn't clear. But then again, the wintery teen seemed hesitant to be in his village, let alone go with Hiccup for help. Well, ice demon or not, he needed help and Jack hasn't hurt him yet so, Hiccup found it was ok to befriend him.

The two continued towards the village and when they reached it, Hiccup snuck Jack through the silent streets and towards his home. They snuck in, thankfully never running into his parents, and Hiccup told Jack to sit upon his bed while he got supplies to take care of his wounds. When Hiccup came back, he had a few roles of gauze and a wet cloth. Hiccup instructed Jack to take off his cloak and to roll up his sleeve on his left arm, figuring Jack wasn't comfortable with taking off his shirt. The ice was already cracked on both the feet and arm so it was easy to chip away. Hiccup cleaned the wounds before wrapping them in the gauze. He gave Jack the cloth to wipe off any other dirt and grime from his skin as he left the room. Walking quietly downstairs he put away the supplies and grabbed a bit of food for the two of them. He then went back upstairs to find Jack finishing wiping his face before putting the cloth down.

"Here, eat this." Hiccup said handing an apple over to Jack. Jack's eyes flickered to his face before looking to the apple. He slowly reach out and took the apple out of the brunette's hand.

"Thanks." He mumbled, turning the apple in his hand slowly before lifting it to his lips and taking a hesitant bite.

"No problem." Hiccup said taking a bite out of his own apple. The two ate in silence and when they both ate all of the apple but the core and seeds, Hiccup took them, taking out the seeds before throwing out the cores. He headed back to his room to find Jack silently sitting upon his bed.

"I-I should probably get going. Don't want you to get in trouble, right?" As he stood up and put on his cloak, Hiccup walked over, biting his lip.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? Sleep here I mean. You're still hurt and it wouldn't be good if you ripped the gauze off."

Jack scowled. He wasn't going to risk falling to sleep in an unknown place in a village. "I'm fine. You need to sleep yourself." He moved to leave through the door, only to have Hiccup block his way.

"You need to rest. You're not causing any trouble from just sleeping in my bed. I'm fine but you look like you need the sleep." It's true. While Jack had been covered in cuts and bruises and shown his bones upon his thin arms and legs, he also had dark circles under his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, what if I have a nightmare?" Jack asked, although he didn't need to worry about that, but he wouldn't tell Hiccup that. After nights of running, he usually had dreamless sleeps so he could wake up easily if there was trouble. However, if he did ever dream or had nightmares, Jack had learned how to be silent while they happened.

"Then I'll make up an excuse." Hiccup said crossing his arms. He figure that Jack was stubborn but come on! Suddenly, Hiccup had an idea. "Ok you don't have to go to sleep but just lay down on the bed, ok?" Jack watched him wearily for a moment before going back over to sit on the bed. He took off his cloak and got comfortable.

Then he didn't know what happened. One minute he was staring up at Hiccup's wooden ceiling, then next his eyes were struggling to stay open. Finally he lost the fight and was met with endless darkness.

Hiccup smiled smugly. He figured that after most likely sleeping in cold snow and hardened ground and trees, the soft warm bed would have put Jack to sleep within seconds. Hiccup pulled the sheets over the pale boy in the bed before sighing. Now he needed something to keep him occupied through the night so that way he'd stay awake to make sure neither of his parents walked into his room and saw the stranger in his bed. With a sigh, Hiccup grabbed a book of one of his desks and went over to sit upon the ground, leaning his back on the wall behind him. He opened the book and began to read.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was that.<strong>

**Feel free at comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
